Dark Woods Circus
by Enemy of Righteousness
Summary: What if Ed and Al's mother never died?What if they never lost Al's body and Ed's arm and leg to a transmutation?What if,instead, they visited the Dark Woods Circus.Based on the Vocaloid video:Dark Woods Circus.Oneshot/Songfic.Vocaloid Cross over.


**I came up with this idea after watching the Vocaloid video : Dark Woods Circus a few times. To understand the fan fiction better I suggest you go watch it. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

Two blond haired boys walked down a crowded street looking for something to do. The older one had to be at least fifteen years of age, while the other one looked to be a year or more younger. Edward and Alphonse Elric. They haven't been travailing for long. Maybe only a few months. They lived in a small town call Resembool with their mother, but they recently decided to see some of the world. Their mother stayed home when they left and wrote her and their childhood friend, Winry, every so often. Then the two spotted what looked to be two clowns. Twins, being they both had the same face and blond hair. Edward didn't know what, but the two seemed to be up to something. The clowns walked towards the Elric in perfect sync, as if they where part of each other. Edward gave them a questioning glance when they handed them a flier. Edward and Alphonse studied the flier. It simply said 'Welcome! Visit the Dark Woods Circus!' and featured a poor drawing of a circus tent. The pair giggled and ran off towards a nearby woods happily as the Elrics watched their retreating forms.

**Woods behind the back of it that way. **

**The circus**

Out of curiosity, the walked towards where the two ran off to. They walked threw the forest, which was covered in thick pine trees causing it to seem darker then it already was. Why would the two run into such a dark place? Especially if they where holding some sort of circus there.

**Chairman has big eyes and**

**is 10-meter-tall**

Edward and Alphonse stood in awe at the large clearing in the forest. A stone path led to a faded red circus tent. They started walking down the path towards the path, observing their surroundings as the went on.

**Everyone in the Cast is jolly**

**they are in strange shapes but **

**everyone is fan**

**Dark woods circus**

They looked up suspiciously at two tall people standing above them. One had on long dark blue trousers with black stripes, a formal dark blue suit top, a matching top had and they had long silver hair. The other was a woman who had on a Victorian styled dress that was green in color, the woman had blond-orange hair. They both had the same dark and forbidding expression on their face. It must be hard for them to walk in such tall stilts, right? Ed and Al walked past the two and towards the tent.

**Two of the same head**

The first thing they saw was the two clowns, well, at least Edward though they had been two people. They where Siamese twins, connected down the middle if their body's. Still, something seemed off. It looked like there was stitches on their body, almost as if they weren't born like that but but cut in half then sewn together. One had their hair in a small ponytail, while the other one had their down and wore a headband that resembled rabbit ears. The one that looked more feminine was smiling a eerie smile at the two, while the other one just looked at them with almost a blank look. At the same time they both grinned and spoke.

"Follow us!" The said, walking through a separated part in the tent. "To see the freaks!" "To see the freaks!" They sang as they walked down the dark path.

**A deformed diva**

Edward and Alphonse, consumed by curiosity walked down the path as soon as they twins where gone. Soon enough they arrived in a small room that had a cell in it. Alphonse walked up to the cell slowly, and looked to only see a girl with pale blue skin and blue hair. She was laying on the ground in a messy pile. They could not see her bottom half sense a large white dress with elaborate patterns covered her. They quietly walked away towards the next room. They where certain the girl wouldn't notice them leave sense she had a blindfold over her eyes.

**The blue beast that eats cold**

The next room had a large dining table in the center in it. Edwards eyes trailed to the chair at the opposite side of the table. In that chair sat a boy with dark blue hair that looked weak and tired. Edward also couldn't help but be slightly frightened by the straight jacket he wore. But they both froze when he looked up at them with hunger in his eyes. The boy mumbled something before smiling and letting some drool leave his mouth. Edward and Alphonse made sure to get out of there as soon as possible.

They where in the room with the cell in it once again. But this time the girl was standing near the bars. Alphonse's knees felt weak when he saw that she had legs of a goat. The two watched as the Siamese twins appeared and took off her blindfold, reveling her weak, rotten looking eyes.

**No one is ever happy that I was born, in this body**

**Why do you look at me, like that?**

**My face is rotten**

The Elric brothers watched as the girl fell to the ground. She looked over whelmed by sadness. At that time Alphonse felt pity for the girl. The twin that had their hair in a pony tail grabbed the goat girls hair and pulled it out of the cage, looking at the blue strands with slight curiousity and sadness.

**I am Painful, much Painful, but can't help everyone**

**She said it**

**but Still, we will continue this circus**

**Forever!**

The Siamese twins smiled wickedly at the Elric brothers before walking over to them. Nether Edward nor Alphonse could move at this point, frightened by what they had been exposed to. The twins grabbed hole of Alphonse, forcing him to be dragged away.

"What are you doing?!" Edward shouted, about to run after them when he felt him being held in place by the blue skinned girl.

"Nii-san!" Alphonse shouted as he was dragged away but the unusually strong twins as Edward struggled to get out of the girls firm grasp. The twins laughter echoed through the tent. Right before Edwards world went black he heard the girl mutter 'sorry'.

**It's fun, so fun**

**This circus is fun**

**Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes**

**My skin is fester ,on my eyes reflected**

When Edward awoke, he was tied to a chair. He looked around wildly, searching for Alphonse. He saw that there where other people in the room. He saw the goat legged girl, the hungry looking boy that wore a straight jacket, the Siamese twins and a suit of armor, which had its stomach plate open, relieving that it was empty.

"Wheres Alphonse?! What did you do with him!?" He asked, suddenly consumed by fear for his younger brother.

The twins laughed at Edward, wild grins on their faces. "He's right there!" They chanted, pointing at the suit of armor. Edward turned his head towards the armor in shock. Was _that_ really his younger brother Al?

"Alphonse?" He managed to chock out, looking at the empty suit of armor.

"Yes Nii-san?" Al's voice came from the armor. Hearing that made Edwards blood run cold. He looked at the other three with a mix of and disgust.

**I want to die, I want to die**

**Get me out of here, please**

**It is impossible for anyone to say and feel**

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Edward screamed at them. The blue skinned girl look guilty, the hungry looking one just sat there and the twins giggled.

"We just made him part of the Dark Woods Circus - they boy with no body." The said together, smiling at Edward. They took a few steps towards the blond, one holding a knife in their hand. "And you will join too. The boy with mechanical limbs!" The laughed, walking towards a terrified Edward. "Its time for Kaito to eat anyways."

Then a scream from a boy filled the dark forest, but it never made its way to where another person could hear it.

**It's fun!**

Roy Mustang was walking down a crowed street. He had to check out a report on missing people and currently looking for any suspicious activity. He spotted a large suit of armor and a short blond boy at the other side of the street, dressed up like circus clowns. He looked down on the ground and picked up a simple flier. The flier had the words 'Welcome! Visit the Dark Woods Circus!' written on it and featured a poor drawing of a circus tent. He smiled. He hadn't been to a circus for years, just a peek couldn't hurt. Could it?

Yes, It could.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Please review so I know. Thanks for reading! :D  
**


End file.
